1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a constant force spring mechanism and more particularly to an accelerator employing the constant force spring which can subject a specimen, such as a fish being studied for effects of acceleratory stimulation of its vestibular system, to a known repeatable accelerative movement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various prior art apparatus for subjecting loads to acceleratory stimulation have been disclosed. Such systems as are presently known are large and cumbersome, require continuous power input, are incapable of producing a reliably repeatable force on a test specimen, and/or subject the test specimen to excessive unwanted vibration. Certain systems employ centrifugal force generated by rotating specimen carriers; these systems produce rotary artifacts so that the data obtained from their use is not always reliable in affording accurate results.